Chocolate
by Jeen V
Summary: Bella tenta mostrar á Edward como o chocolate é bom... Bom e saboroso...


**N/A: Bem, aqui estou eu de novo! xD Espero que gostem dessa pequena história! Não ficou muito como eu queria... mas enfim... eu curti escrever! 8D**

**Direitos Autoriais: Pertence a Sir. Meyer! A história, a minha pessoa. **

**

* * *

**

** Chocolate**

**Por: Jen Valentine **

* * *

"Edward, experimente o chocolate!" Pedi gentilmente, quase enfiando o chocolate na sua cara.

"Bella, isso parece... nojento!" Exclamou fazendo careta.

Fiquei indignada!

"Ei cara! Chocolate é tudo de bom, está bem?!" Falei. Alias, quase gritei incrédula.

Quem, me diz, quem em sã consciência falaria que chocolate é nojento?!

A! Esqueci, ele_ NÃO_ é _NORMAL_!

"Eu sou tudo de bom! ISSO não tem NADA de bom!" Olhei-o como se fosse louco.

Que vampiro metido!

"Metido!" Sussurrei. "O chocolate é gostoso, saboroso, fica QUASE bom com QUALQUER COISA, além de animar qualquer mulher no seu estado mais deplorável, ainda é um ótimo estimulo para excitação e também sensualidade e puxa, só de pensar da água na boca!" Falei seriamente. Além de ficar gesticulando com as mãos. Parecia que estava explicando quanto era um mais um para uma criancinha!

Soltei tudo o que acho do chocolate.

Ele me olhou nos olhos. Aqueles olhos dourados que me hipnotizam de um jeito...

"Horas, então eu sou um chocolate?!" Perguntou dando aquele sorriso torto sacana dele com uma pitada de malícia.

Eu o chamei de chocolate?! Quando?!

"Como assim?!" Perguntei enquanto degustava o chocolate.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Você me descreveu." Descrevi? Bem, vou repensar tudo que falei sobre chocolate.

Falei que era gostoso, saboroso, um ótimo estimulo sexual e que beirava a sensualidade e além de tudo isso, que servia para alegar qualquer mulher...

Opa! Opa!

"Ei! Eu não te descrevi!" Falei arqueando a sobrancelha. E ele só sorriu.

"Pense bem Bella, pense." Já pensei.

Agora penso, AINDA bem que ele não pode ler a minha mente!

Por que o que estou imaginando aqui...

"Tudo bem, admito, você me lembra chocolate!" Sou orgulhosa e geniosa. Mas tinha que admitir uma hora!

Ele gargalhou.

"Faltou inclementar uma coisa." O que eu esqueci? "Frio é mais saboroso."

Olhei-o confusa. Como assim?

"Explique-se." Pedi gentilmente enquanto colocava outro pedaço de chocolate na boca.

"Por que minha doce e querida Bella, pois gelado é duro e da pra morder" Respondeu. Senti um certo tom rouco e sensual vindo de seus lábios.

Engoli em seco e arregalei os olhos.

"É?!" Foi a única coisa que consegui soltar.

Os olhos dele e a boca dele me prenderam.

"É. Nunca provou?!" Perguntou de forma provocante.

Devo dizer que meu coração parou, foi para o céu e depois voltou com tudo?!

Acho que não.

"Bem... prefiro o normal... mas gelado é muito bom também. Derrete com um gosto muito mais saboroso na boca." Respondi normalmente.

Okay, esta conversa está tendo um pouco de ambigüidade...

"É? Me parece saboroso..." Sussurrou ainda me fitando e se aproximando. "Não me parece mais nojento. Me parece muito saboroso e apetitoso." Completou.

Eu acho que corei um pouco e desviei o olhar. Abri a outra barrinha e parti no meio e já levei pra boca.

"É. chocolate NÃO é nojento" Respondi chupando a ponta do dedo. Senti seu olhar neste. "Derretido é muito bom também." Comentei.

"Derretido? Hmm..." Ele estava pensativo. No que será que estava pensando...? "Derretido é muito bom!" Continuou com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Engoli em seco novamente.

"Sim. Com morango principalmente!" Ele me olhava cada vez mais fixamente.

Percebi que ele ficou meio tenso... creio eu!

Chupei meu dedo novamente que estava com chocolate e novamente senti seu olhar nesse gesto.

Primeiro não tinha entendido mas agora...

Santo Deus!

Eu acho que estou mexendo com a mente e o lado perverso dele!

Ele deve estar viajando... Pois parece que estou tentando seduzi-lo!

Ele é homem né!

"Er... não quer provar mesmo?!" Perguntei fingindo inocência.

Ele limpou a garganta e voltou seus olhos nos meus.

"Não sei..." Me respondeu confuso. Revirei os olhos.

Num rápido momento, ele já estava do meu lado, quer dizer, em cima de mim e com a barra de chocolate em mãos.

"Edward!" Repreendi ainda surpresa.

"Vamos ver se sua teoria é boa." Foi a única coisa que disse.

Ele passou o chocolate desde da minha boca até o vale dos meus seios. E depois começou a lamber a trilha feita...

"Edward..." Sussurrei enquanto sentia os lábios frios em minha pele exposta.

Então ele tomou meus lábios com gosto de chocolate.

Tanto eu quanto ele apreciamos.

Realmente, chocolate com um ar gelado é tudo de bom. Ele deixou um sabor incrível. Chocolate com os gélidos lábios dele...

Paramos de nos beijar e ele me fitou arfante.

"Sim, chocolate não é nenhum pouco nojento. Além de ser um ótimo estimulo para excitação é saboroso e delicioso. Principalmente experimentados do seus lábios." Sussurrou sensualmente em meu ouvido.

Extremeci com essa aproximação.

Voltamos a nos beijar com fervor. O gosto do chocolate ainda presente em nossas bocas e ele fez questão de colocar um pedaço em minha boca e depois me beijar novamente.

Eu só queria faze-lo experimentar o chocolate e ver o quanto é gostoso.

Mas eu consegui bem mais que isso!

Descobri que chocolate com _ELE_ é muito mais que tudo isso!

Vou preencher meu estoque de chocolate e comer só quando estiver com ele, pois o que experimentei não tem igual.

O chocolate nunca mais será o mesmo!

"Edward, quer experimentar o chocolate branco?!" Perguntei inocentemente.

Ele me olhou confuso.

Sorri inocentemente da confusão dele. Bem, não tão inocente assim...

* * *

**N/A**²: **Então o que acharam?! xDD Ficou Cute! *-* **

**Edward mais chocolate= TUDO DE BOM! **

**xD **

** Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena one! Minha mente as vezes viaja, já disse que ela é insana?! NÃO? Pois bem...**

**xDD**

** Reviews se for merecido! :D**

** Kisus ja nee**

** Jen **

**07/03/09**


End file.
